


rude boy (is u big enough)

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filthy, Johnny Seo has a big dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: he made the choice, and now he’s here.here, naked on his knees on johnny’s bed, with his face pressed into the sheets, moaning like a whore while johnny stuffs his ass with the biggest cock he’s ever taken in his life.





	rude boy (is u big enough)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no excuse for this

admittedly, taeyong’s made a lot of bad decisions in his life.

he was a shitty kid, made a stupid choice that had people thinking he scammed them out of their money just for fun, was a dick to his classmates just for the sake of it, and didn’t think twice about snuffing the lot of them when he got signed by SM.

now that he’s older, while he’s not a horrible excuse for a human being like he was as a kid, he’s still made some pretty not so great choices for himself. like his feature on that red velvet song that donghyuck won’t _ever_ fucking let him forget about, or deciding the first person he should tell that he thought he might like boys should be _yuta_ (who, at the time, taeyong wanted to hate fuck like it was nobody’s goddamn business), or letting the agency force him into growing his hair into a fucking _mullet._

so yeah. taeyong’s not always the best at making good choices for himself, but this? this choice he’s making right now? probably the best choice he’s made in his fucking _life._

he’s not sure who started it, really. it could have been him, with a flirty cock of his hip, a pouty bottom lip and wide eyes, or it could have been johnny, with a sly smirk on full lips and a hand flexed over the swell of his dick through his worn gray sweats.

regardless, it was taeyong who made the choice, who closed the door to their room that night, strutted right over to where johnny lay shirtless with his pants strung low across his hips, and sat himself right across johnny’s lap like he belonged there.

he made the choice, and now he’s here.

here, naked on his knees on johnny’s bed, with his face pressed into the sheets, moaning like a whore while johnny stuffs his ass with the biggest cock he’s ever taken in his _life._

okay, so taeyong’s definitely sat on his fair share of dicks before - with a face like his and a propensity for slutting himself out for his sunbaes, taeyong’s been laid out and folded up more times than he cares to count. he likes cock - _god,_ he fucking _loves_ cock - but after a while, getting fucked by average dick just - loses its appeal.

honestly, before johnny, the last person who had a piece of taeyong’s ass was chanyeol, and while chanyeol’s dick was big and thick like the rest of him, it’s _nothing_ compared to the shit johnny’s currently displacing his internal organs with.

“ohhh, _fuck,_ ” taeyong whimpers, trembling as johnny’s cock slides over his prostate. it feels so fucking _good_ that it makes his fingers tingle, and taeyong worries for a second that he’s actually going to lose his mind.

“god, taeyong, look at you,” johnny says, voice low and drawling with arousal. he thumbs over the stretch of taeyong’s ass around his girth, and taeyong whines. “can’t believe you’re taking it like this, baby.”

“‘s fucking big,” taeyong slurs. his head’s gone a little fuzzy, his ability to focus lessening with every thrust of johnny’s perfect fucking cock inside of him.

“mmm, but you like it,” johnny runs his hand from where it’s anchored on taeyong’s shoulder down the slope of taeyong’s back, to join the other one that’s still teasing around taeyong’s hole. he uses both hands to spread taeyong’s cheeks to show him off, lewd and exposed.

“never said i didn’t,” taeyong says, gasping when johnny pushes his thumb against taeyong’s rim, with enough pressure for taeyong to feel it, but not quite enough to push inside. 

instead of answering, johnny grunts, sliding his hands from taeyong’s ass to his hips, gripping hard and fucking harder, enough that taeyong’s thighs tremble and his knees slide even further apart on the sheets. taeyong mewls, helpless to the pleasure, and lets johnny ram his ass like taeyong’s nothing but a sweet little fuck toy for johnny to use until he makes himself come.

that thought makes taeyong’s cock leak, shamefully aroused. he thinks he’ll ask johnny to try that next time - tie taeyong up and use his ass, act like the only thing taeyong’s body is good for is to be stuffed full of cock.

taeyong’s ass clenches while he imagines it; johnny groans on top of him, and when he shifts he presses his chest to taeyong’s back, planting a hand next to taeyong’s head, breathing heavy in taeyong’s ear. his body presses taeyong’s into the damp sheets, and taeyong loses himself in the heat of it.

he doesn’t realize johnny’s muttering filth into his ear until halfway through johnny’s sentence, but the words he does catch flood his body with warmth and make his cock drool with need.

“-fucking tight, _god,”_ johnny growls, “s’fucking good, baby, wanna fuck you all night.”

“please,” taeyong gasps. he tingles, all over, from his nose to the tips of his toes, balls tight and cock leaking.

“never had anyone take my cock like you can,” johnny says and taeyong flushes with a dirty kind of pride. “you like that, baby?” johnny asks, tone just this side of mocking. “like knowing your ass is the only one i can fuck like this?”

“oh _god,”_ taeyong’s eyes roll back in his head, and he can’t stop the way his fingers shake where they’re balled in the sheets. “please, please,” he begs, like a lifeline.

“please what, baby?” johnny murmurs, lips brushing over taeyong’s flushed cheek. “‘please fuck me harder’? ‘please come inside me’? ‘please breed my slutty little ass’?”

god, anyone else and taeyong would be cringing at the absurdity of the words, but the way johnny says them just makes taeyong whine and beg for it all, _yes, yes, breed me, i’m going to fucking come._

“yeah?” johnny breathes, hips smacking lewdly against taeyong’s ass. “gonna come for me?”

“ _yes,”_ taeyong mewls. he’s almost there, so fucking _close,_ he just _needs -_

johnny shoves three fingers into taeyong’s mouth, pressing them against taeyong’s tongue. taeyong gags, eyes falling shut as he shudders. johnny’s cock drags over his prostate and his fingers smear slick across taeyong’s face, and taeyong’s _done._

he comes, shaking and mewling, creaming up his belly, all over johnny’s sheets.

“fuck, come on my cock baby, that’s it,” johnny fucks him through the aftershocks, keeps fucking him when he starts twitching with sensitivity, and even after he starts to squirm because it _hurts,_ and johnny’s cock feels even bigger like this.

“hurts,” taeyong whines, trying and failing to squeeze a hand between his belly and the sheets to cradle his spent little cock.

“i’m close,” johnny groans. taeyong can feel it in his thrusts, the way his hips have gone erratic as he stops caring about taeyong’s pleasure in lieu of chasing his own. “just a little bit more, baby, can you take it?”

“uhh,” and a tiny nod of his head is all taeyong manages, but it’s good enough. johnny settles back on his haunches, yanks taeyong’s ass into the air, and fucks taeyong’s sore little hole so hard it makes tears well in taeyong’s eyes. taeyong endures the sweet, sweet torture for barely longer than a minute, but it feels like an eternity before johnny finally comes, flooding taeyong with wet heat.

taeyong whimpers when johnny finally pulls out; his hole throbs, gaping and empty, and he whines with embarrassment when realizes that johnny’s staring, watching the slow dribble of his come out of taeyong’s fucked ass.

“stop staring,” taeyong mutters, rolling over onto his side. he meets johnny’s eyes for the first time since johnny put his cock inside him, and he’s surprised that johnny looks just as fucked as taeyong feels.

his hair is a mess and his eyes are wild but he’s grinning, a stupid smile on his face as he runs his hands over taeyong’s bruise mottled thighs.

“feel okay?” johnny asks. he ducks down quick, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s hip before he gets up from the bed. he grabs his sweats from the floor and regards taeyong with a lifted brow as he slips them on, waiting on an answer.

“my ass is throbbing,” taeyong says.

johnny snorts a laugh. “‘course it is,” he says. “i’ll grab a wet towel to clean you up, and then we’ll sleep in your bed?”

“mmm,” taeyong agrees with a hum.

“be back in a sec,” johnny says, opening up the door and ducking out towards the bathroom.

johnny comes back a minute or so later, and helps taeyong wipe the come from between his thighs. he ignores the way taeyong protests when johnny scoops him up and drops him onto his own bed.

taeyong falls asleep with johnny spooned up behind him, cock pressed against his ass, and yeah. best choice of his fucking _life._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: babyttaeyong
> 
> also before u ask: yes i know tyong didn’t actually scam ppl just like i know tyong isn’t actually getting dicked down by johnny on a daily basis
> 
> its just porn u guys, relax


End file.
